A Life Indeed
by peejayy616
Summary: Nathan Adams wasn't having a good day. Then suddenly, an ominous notification rocks his entire world. Watch as he rocks the world as you know it. Multiple crossover, will be eventually OP.


A/N: A new idea I'm working on. Inspired by **All of Eternity at my Fingertips **by** Cambrian Beckett**. If you haven't read that, do so immediately. Although t that's not necessary for this story. It'll be a multiple crossover, please bear with me.

Also, my other story isn't abandoned, I'm just not getting enough time to write more. This story was a spur of the moment thing.

* * *

Please read, rate, like and review!

* * *

Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction, the character and his background belongs to me, rest of it may include multiple authors and stories.

* * *

It had been a long day. Firstly, my parents grilled me for not getting an A+ in my recent tests, then my girlfriend for two months ditched me for my supposedly best friend. To momentarily forget these horrific moments I turned to the only constant in my life, i.e. gaming. When I next saw the clock, it was 11pm, I had been going at it for 6 hours now and didn't even realize it!

But then, a notification appeared on my screen, " Do you dare to play?", it said... not ominous at all.

To hell with it, what's the worse that could happen, and I clicked Yes.

The world suddenly started revolving around me and I found myself in an endless white void. For all intents and purposes, I thought I was dreaming but something told me I wasn't.

" Hello Nathan, welcome to my world." A voice suddenly boomed from everywhere at once, and I admit, I was on the verge of shitting myself.

"Who the hell are you?! Why am I here?" I asked eloquently.

"I am you, or rather a version of you from an alternate reality."

"And? Don't tell me you achieved omnipotence and now want to play with my life for shits and giggles!" After all, I had been an avid fanfiction reader, so the concept of Random Omnipotent Beings(Bastards!) wasn't alien to me.

Amused, he replied, "Intelligent one, aren't you? Yes, in my reality the humanity survived the apocalypse and hence transcended. It's been millennia since then and to prevent us from stepping over each other's paths, we were all gifted omnipotence to do as we wished."

"So if I'm reading this situation correctly, you've achieved omnipotence and now want to play with my life? Funnily enough, everybody wants to play with my life these days."

Sighing, he told me that if I didn't accept his offer, I was gonna die tomorrow in a car crash anyways. And also, I wouldn't remember this meeting to prevent it too!

With no other choice, I told him to get on with it.

"I'm going to provide you with a single power, be it simple or complex, mutated or generic, one single ability and will drop you into a world of my own choice. Your mission will be to cause chaos to the best of your ability. You'll stay there till the duration of the timeline as you know it and then if you desire, shift into a world of your choice, except your prime universe. Or you could choose to remain there and live happily ever after."

That wasn't exactly the worst deal, except being dropped into the unknown part. And now for the powers, that's too much! I mean there are so many bloody options like the Kryptonian physiology or the intelligence of Tony Stark, becoming a Saiyan or an omega mutant. Or maybe I could have a devil fruit while asking for no drawbacks...arghh!

"Okay, I've decided what I want."

Exasperated, he said, "Finally! I thought I'd die of boredom. So tell me thine wish, oh blessed one!"

"I want the power of genetic manipulation, on myself and on others. The ability to perfectly absorb the DNA of any being I want to through any source by placing it on my hand. Also, manipulating the DNA of any being I touch. I want the perfect understanding, control, and knowledge of this power and this should be without any drawbacks"

"That's a long list bro! Alright, your wish has been granted. Also, I'll do you one better, each and every being you come into contact with, you'll understand every part of their DNA, what is the cause of what in their body. You'll instinctively know about anything unsavory and how to remove it. Also, you'll have a choice of what to absorb into your body as you'll be able to isolate each and every DNA strand you wish to absorb. Furthermore, Any kind of absorption will not affect how you look, your basic look will remain the same with absolutely minimal cosmetic changes."

Woah! That's the deal of a lifetime, I always wanted to cure cancer and now I'm gonna end up in a world that may not have any kind of cancer at all!

"Well, I accept. Though why don't I feel any difference."

"Whaat? You thought there will be some light show with creepy background music in this deed? Sorry to disappoint you. Now get ready, you'll soon be born into a new world."

"Alright Nathan, see ya never!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait! What do you mean by born! And where?!"

And all I heard was the sound of roaring laughter.

* * *

~end~


End file.
